Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games
Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (マリオ&ソニック AT バンクーバーオリンピック, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games? - literally "Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics") is a sports game currently in development by Sega, to be published by Nintendo in Japan and by Sega in North America and Europe. The game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) through exclusive licensee "International Sports Multimedia". The game is the third official crossover title to feature characters from both Mario and Sonic The Hedgehog's respective universes. It will be released on the Nintendo Wii and the Nintendo DS in October 2009, and is the first announced video game based around the 2010 Winter Olympics.1 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games will enable players to assume the role of a Mario or Sonic character while competing against the others in Winter Olympic events.1 It has been confirmed that EU release will be on October 16th 2009. Contents show 1 Gameplay 2 Development 3 Events 3.1 DS Version 3.2 Wii Version 4 Characters 4.1 Playable 4.2 Non-Playable 4.2.1 Referee 4.2.2 Audience 5 Artwork & Screenshots 6 Trivia 7 References 8 External links Gameplay Some of the events in the Wii game will use the Balance Board accessory. The multiplayer mode offers "co-op and competitive gameplay" whereas the DS version will use its wireless capabilities.1 Development In January 2009, an article in the Spanish Nintendo magazine Nintendo Acción mentioned a sequel to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, to be created for the 2010 Winter Olympics.2 Both IGN and Eurogamer received confirmation on the games' existence, with IGN stating that game would be officially announced within the following month.34 Dennis Kim, licensing and merchandising director for the event, stated in February that a Mario & Sonic title "is being discussed and planned for Vancouver". Kim also stated that Vancouver 2010 and the IOC will share royalties from this game.5 The official announcement did arrive within the month as predicted, the game's title being given as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games at a joint press release by Sega and Nintendo on February 12, 2009.1 Events It is a possibility that there are different events on the Wii version then the DS version. Confirmed events include: DS Version Skeleton Race - lie on your stomach on a sled. Snowboard Cross - Combination of skateboarding, skiing, and surfing. Figure Skating - Dance gracefully across the ice to score points. Bobsleigh - Race down the course with a team, avoiding walls to maintain boost. Wii Version Downhill skiing - slalom through gates at high speeds. Bobsleigh - shows multi player features, four players can line up and work together to hop on the bobsleigh while speeding down the track. Speedskating6 - lean forward while swinging your arms, you must keep an even pace to win. Ice Hockey6 - play ice hockey in team of three. Alpine Skiing6 Dancing on Ice7 - dance greatly on ice by swinging the Wii remote. Dream Snowboarding - Snowboard through various areas from both Sonic and Mario's worlds. Dream Snowball Fighting - Throw snowballs at your opponent while avoiding Mario-themed threats. Characters Playable The cast consists of the full roster from the previous game, as well as some new characters. Sonic characters Sonic the Hedgehog6 Doctor Eggman Miles "Tails" Prower6 Amy Rose6 Knuckles the Echidna6 Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Vector the Crocodile Metal Sonic6 Silver the Hedgehog Mario characters Mario6 Luigi Bowser Princess Peach6 Yoshi6 Wario Donkey Kong6 Princess Daisy Waluigi Bowser Jr.8 Other Mii (Wii Version Only) Non-Playable RefereeSonic characters Charmy Bee 9 Espio the Chameleon Audience Flicky Goomba Chao Shy Guy Chirps Toad Tux Dry Bones Porker Koopa Omochao Pianta Luma